<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fall by AzuraJae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554613">The Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraJae/pseuds/AzuraJae'>AzuraJae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ada POV, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, B Scenario, F/M, Game: Resident Evil 2, Game: Resident Evil 2 Remake (2019), Role Reversal, What if Leon fell instead of Ada?, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraJae/pseuds/AzuraJae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ada, I-I…” Leon wheezed, kicking his legs in the air, trying to pull himself up. “I can’t-”</p><p>“Don’t say that.” Ada scolded him. She just needed to get a little closer and he could grab her hand. “You can make it.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a lot of Resident Evil fics, but I am still having trouble editing it all. This was a oneshot I had fun writing inbetween editing the other fics. </p><p>Just some context for the story, the canon for this story is Claire A, Leon B. The Tyrant had been killed by William so he's not around to chase around B scenario peeps.</p><p>EDIT: Went through the story again and fixed some typos and rewrote some sentences. The crux of the story is still the same, just saw it viable for a few edits to be made, I have no beta for this story. Hopefully this will make the story flow better. Also big thanks to all the lovely comments that I don't have time to answer, I really appreciate all comments/feedback on my fics!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ada felt her grip on her handgun tighten as her finger rested on the trigger, ready to shoot. It would be so easy to press down, then the young rookie cop who stood before her would be dead. She’s been in so many scenarios, just like this. Yet this time, her fingers felt frozen, like her body was unwilling. </p><p>“Then you shoot me, but I don’t think you can.” Leon stared back to her in earnest, exposing his chest and standing defiantly, his features framed by the dark shadows. He’s come a long way from that naive little cop she met earlier that day, that’s for sure.</p><p><em> Just pull the trigger. </em> A voice inside her head told her. <em> Prove him wrong. </em></p><p>Her grip on the gun tightened, but her finger did not. Feeling her face tighten from the dilemma, Ada lightly pressed the trigger. All her instincts were screaming at her just to kill him and be done with it, but in spite it all, even though it made no logical sense in her mind, Ada finally allowed her hand to fall limply by her side. </p><p>Seeing what she had done, Ada saw a small smile forming on Leon’s lips. Defiant, a little cocky, as if he was telling her ‘<em> I knew it. </em>’. A little too smug for her taste.</p><p>Just as she was about to speak her mind, there was a violent shake. An explosion had rattled the collapsing bridge they were on. The floor gave way beneath her and she found herself skidding across the metal. Thankfully, the change in incline wasn't that steep and Ada managed to snag one of the railings to keep herself from sliding off. Leon had not been so fortunate. </p><p>“Leon!” She called out to him, causing him to look up.</p><p>Leon had been so close to the edge that the shake had caused him to nearly slip off. His body was already dangling off the edge with Leon desperately digging his fingers into the cracks in the floor, trying his best to hang on with that busted shoulder. Without a second thought, Ada dropped to the floor, ignoring the pangs of her injured leg as crouched. She reached out her hand to Leon.</p><p>“Leon, grab my hand!”</p><p>Leon glanced at her hand and made a motion to grab it, but the bridge angrily shifted in response to his movement. The movement nearly caused Ada to lose her balance and slip down further, but she steadied herself and was able to quickly regain her bearings. Leon continued to slip further down from where he was hanging, looking close to falling off. Ada had to give it to his tenacity for holding on as long as he has in such an awkward and painful position. Not pausing for another thought, Ada readjusted her stance and crept slowly to Leon again, this time keeping herself much flatter to the flooring. Ada didn't think she would agitate the bridge that much, but it still groaned slightly when she moved. It was worrying, but she extended her hand towards Leon again, but this time Leon looked apprehensive. </p><p>“Ada, I-I…” Leon wheezed, kicking his legs in the air, trying to pull himself up. “I can’t-” </p><p>“Don’t say that.” Ada scolded him. She just needed to get a little closer and he could grab her hand. “You can make it.”</p><p>Her words seemed to have given him some energy as Leon took a deep breath and began to try painstakingly clinging his way up to her hand. His nails scraped metal as his fingers clutched at any indentation in a desperate attempt to pull himself up. His manic scratching seemed to work for a moment as he slowly edged himself closer to Ada, who was only inches away at this point. Just as Leon made it, there was a loud screeching followed by an intense squeal of bending metal.</p><p>The bridge quaked violently, jostling the two inhabitants on it. After recovering from her daze, Ada turned to look over her shoulder to see what had happened. The pathetic pieces that were holding on the bridge were beginning to give way. It would only be a matter of time before it gave up and send them tumbling to the depths. She clicked her tongue as she turned back to look at Leon, there wasn't that much time left. She had honestly expected Leon have enough strength to be were he was before when she looked back, but Ada was surprised to see that he was further back than where he was before. Leon looked incredibly tired, hanging on. The bridge wasn't the only timer they were on.</p><p>“Ada, you have to get out of here...” Leon breathed, his voice tight. He sounded scared. “It’s going to collapse!”</p><p>“Shut up. Just work with me, Leon.” responded Ada, feeling herself grow a little frantic.</p><p>Her rational self told her to just listen to what Leon had said and get herself to safety. Even if she did manage to grab onto Leon, their combined shifting weight might send them off the edge, but somehow Ada didn't care. She wanted to help Leon, she <em> needed </em> to. She can’t let him...</p><p>“Pull yourself up, I’ll catch you.” </p><p>The creaking was getting louder.</p><p>Leon looked at her, face skewed in agony and breathing heavy, his limbs jittering as he struggled to hang on. There was a tragic look of resignation in his eyes as they quietly gazed at each other. Ada was almost mesmerized. The intensity of emotion was almost overwhelming.</p><p>“Ada,” Leon’s shaking voice whispered quietly, barely audible. It sounded so sad. “I know you’ll do the right thing.”</p><p>Snapping out of her daze, Ada was going to just lean over and grab him, but instead Leon suddenly pulled himself up. he struck out his hand, passing something into Ada's hand with the tips of his fingers. Ada tried to grab him, but he slipped through her fingers. Instead her hands enclosed around whatever he had given to her. Before she had a chance to register what had happened, the bridge gave one final scream. Ada quickly jerked herself back into the safety of the platform, just in time too. The pieces of the bridge broke away, falling into the abyss. Her heart still thumping from the experience, Ada eyes gazed to where she had last seen Leon. But the piece he had been hanging onto wasn't there. Neither was Leon.</p><p>“Leon!” Ada scrambled to her feet.</p><p>Ada stood at the edge of the platform, scanning the remaining pieces of the bridge to see if anyone was hanging on, but there was no one. An odd chill crawled up her spine as the situation began to set in.</p><p>There had been no scream. No crying. Not even a little whimper. </p><p>Nothing. </p><p>Leon had simply vanished. </p><p>It was almost like he never really existed at all.</p><p>Stunned, Ada stared blankly into the darkness before her, a strange feeling pooling in the pit of her stomach as she felt herself faltering. A heavy feeling began piling behind her eyes as her eyes scanned the scene before her. Maybe if she looked hard enough, she could spot something, but the chasm was too vast, too dark. It must have been scary.</p><p>“Damn it.” She cursed, clenching her first. </p><p>When her fist tightened around something, Ada was reminded that Leon had passed something off to her. Confused, she unfurled her grip and brought up the object up to inspect it. At first, she wasn't sure what she was seeing, but once she recognized what the object was, Ada began to laugh bitterly. </p><p>“Oh, Leon.” She gritted her teeth, blinking slowly, her lips twisting in a weird smile. In her hand, was the coveted G-Sample. “You shouldn’t have.” Ada folded her fingers around the vial again gently. “Really…”</p><p>All he left behind was the virus sample she had been tasked to get. </p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud rumbling of the collapsing facility. She couldn’t stay here, this place was going down. Ada gave the dark chasm one last look, hoping that Leon had a quick end before turning around and proceeding into the elevator she had hacked open earlier. She pressed the button to go down and off she went. There was a discreet passageway further down the levels that will allow her to escape without drawing much attention.</p><p>The elevator doors closed and Ada sighed in relief as she gave herself a moment to catch up, glancing out the glass. Despite the thundering sounds outside, she was honestly surprised how quiet it was inside the elevator. It seemed to make her thoughts sound much louder. A familiar sickly feeling returned. It was like her blood had the same viscosity as tar, it burned through her veins. It took Ada to realize that this was how guilt felt like. Ada felt her eyes water slightly as she breathed lightly, trying not to dwell on these emotions.</p><p>This wasn’t like her.</p><p>Ada already had been on her fair share of nightmare inducing assignments, ones she considered far more emotionally damaging and gruesome than the incident here. But that look Leon had made, it was haunting. Ada could still feel him gazing at her somewhere in the depths of her mind. It was like he was crying out for her. It was honestly incredibly suffocating. </p><p>Feeling cold, she rubbed shoulders, wishing that she had brought her trench coat with her after all. </p><p>Ada tried to reassure herself that this was all just an act. She wasn’t even <em> really </em> Ada Wong anyway, this was simply all part of her character, she had many other characters too. This ‘Ada’ just so happened to really like this Leon guy. It wasn’t like she was <em> really </em>attached to him.</p><p><em> But you do. </em> A quiet voice murmured from somewhere inside her. <em> You cared about him. </em></p><p>The sound of the elevator doors interrupted Ada from her thoughts, which she was frankly thankful for. Ada had to put these feelings aside, she couldn't afford to let herself dwell on these depressing thoughts. She had to get out of here. Let her future self deal with these maddening emotions.</p><p>Ada briskly raced through the hallways, ignoring the pain in her leg as she made her way through. She just had to make it to that passageway, then she was home free. With her spy devices, it is easy to gain access to parts of the facility and find her way. Though while her body mindlessly trudged forward, it took a little longer for Ada’s mind to catch up to reality. As frustrating as it was, Ada still felt herself reeling over what happened. There were pressing thoughts coming at her from all sorts of directions. Most of all it was frustrating to know that if she had fallen instead, she would have likely survived. Ada had her ways, but Leon...he was just a little cop way in over his head. There was no way he would’ve been able to survive. The guilt racked through her mind, threatening to release the tears that had begun pooling behind her eyelids. She hated feeling like this.</p><p>She had been so occupied with her emotions, that Ada didn’t notice that the large room she had just entered was already occupied by some people.</p><p>A very surprised red-haired young woman was staring at Ada with bewildered eyes. In her hand she clutched her gun, though she didn't seem aggressive, more surprised than anything. Behind her was a some little kid, who was equally parts surprised and frightened by Ada's sudden entry. For a moment, Ada only stared back, unsure if her mind had conjured up these mystery people in it's grief. </p><p>“W-who are you?” The woman asked cautiously, but politely. She didn't act hostile, but she gripped her gun tightly. “Are you trying to escape too?” </p><p>Ada wasn't sure how to respond.</p><p>“Claire?” The young girl spoke up after a moment, gripping the woman’s arm worriedly. </p><p>Hearing that name, Ada finally realized who these people where. Back when they were still in the sewers, Leon had picked up a note from a 'Claire'. Apparently they had been communicating through notes and sometimes radio the entire adventure here. Leon had explained to her that this 'Claire' was the person he came into the city with and was helping a girl named 'Sherry'. Leon had expressed his desire to help the two get out of here and to safety. When these memories came to her, Ada felt a bitter taste in her mouth.</p><p>Not letting her emotions get the better of her, Ada took out her fake badge to show to Claire. “Ada Wong, FBI. I’m investigating matters here. Civilians should make their way out of here as soon as possible.”</p><p>Claire looked a little dumbfounded, but nodded after a moment. “Oh, okay…” Claire didn’t sound like she believed her, but Ada didn’t really have the time right now.</p><p>“Get out of here while you can, the whole place is coming down.” Ada looked around spotted the door she had to go through and began making her way towards it. </p><p>“Wait, where are you going?” Claire called out. “You can escape with us! We’re going to use the train.” She was friendly, just like Leon.</p><p>“I have my own route, worry about yourself.” Ada responded, a little coldly. She was about to continue on her way, when Ada suddenly paused. She looked back at Claire. “Do you know a ‘Leon’?”</p><p>“Leon?” The name made Claire perk up. “Yeah, I do! Do you know where he is? It’s been a while since I’ve seen-”</p><p>“He’s dead. Don’t wait up for him.”</p><p>An audible silence followed as Claire’s expression shifted from shock to confusion, then to sadness. Her eyes darted around wildly as her mouth moved as though she was going to say something, but the words seemed to have gotten stuck in her throat. Eventually she managed to spit something out. </p><p>“W-what? How!?”</p><p>“He died helping me on my mission.” Ada had trouble maintaining eye contact with Claire, so she turned away her gaze towards the door ahead of her. She could have kept walking, but Ada stilled herself, listening to Claire behind her. </p><p>“I…” Claire trailed off, her voice was shaking a bit. “I thought...we were both going to…” Her grip on her gun loosened as she hung her head. “I-I should have…”</p><p>Claire's words seemed to echo the same accusatory thoughts in Ada's own mind. She pursed her lips. “There’s no time to mourn. Get out of here. I won’t tell you again.” Without another word, Ada quickly walked to the door, leaving behind Claire and the girl. </p><p>“Wait!” </p><p>Using her EMF, Ada locked the door behind her. She could hear Claire trying to follow her and open the door, but Ada turned her back on the door and continued onwards. Claire's cries to wait faded away as Ada continued down her path. She wasn't too worried about them, they should be able to escape via the train with little problem. There was no need to associate herself any more with them. She wasn't sure she could take it right now anyway. Honestly, Ada wasn’t even sure why she even felt compelled to tell Claire about what happened to Leon. They were clearly friends. Maybe it was her morbid way of obtaining closure. It seemed to feel a little nicer to know that someone else in the world knew that Leon was gone. That way, Ada could be sure that this all wasn't her imagination.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Ada to find that passageway and make her way up to the surface. While climbing the stairs, Ada heard a familiar rumbling of a train beneath her. Claire and that girl must have escaped. In a passing thought, Ada wondered if Leon would have escaped with them, had he survived. </p><p>She opened the door of the building she was in, shielding her eyes from the morning sun. Ada sighed in relief, walking out onto the desert terrain, taking in the fresh air. It was good to be outside after running around in the sewers and that cramped laboratory underground. </p><p>“I have to make it to the rendezvous point.” muttered Ada out loud, as she recollected her thoughts and checked her mental to-do list.</p><p>
  <em> I know you’ll do the right thing. </em>
</p><p>Ada froze as she the words echoed in her mind, from somewhere deep in the darkness. Before her, Leon was looking up at her with such sad eyes, pressing into her like a knife. Not able to contain her feelings, Ada pulled out the vial from where it had been safely tucked away. She held the vile thing in her hand. This was the last thing Leon touched before he vanished. </p><p>The vial glinted in the rays of the sun, almost the same way Leon’s watery eyes did when he accepted his fate. </p><p>Ada was overwhelmed by a burning sensation, like someone had torched her blood and it was all boiling over. Ada dropped the vial callously to the ground, smashing it with the back of her heel, digging it into the ground. Ada watched with a weird satisfaction as the sample seeped into the earth. It was useless now. The broken pieces lay tragically before her, the item she had risked through hell and back now lay broken under her feet. How poetic. It sated her anger.</p><p>When Ada realized what she had done in her moment of anger, she only sighed tiredly and shook her head. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain this to her client, but somehow Ada didn't really care. The only thing on her mind was Leon's last moments alive. Ada closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose as she burned the memory into her heart. </p><p>“Can’t believe I miss you, rookie.” Ada chuckled, finally turning away, leaving the broken vial in the dust.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to modify the whole scene to make more sense of the roles were reversed. I don't think Ada is strong enough to hold onto Leon which is why I set up the scene with Ada trying to reach Leon instead of holding him up. Also Annette didn't shoot Ada because she was with Claire/Sherry. All in all, I'm not really sure Leon survived the fall, I think in the context in this fic he likely fell to his death, but I'm willing to run around with the idea that Leon somehow survived? Maybe an idea for another fic maybe. </p><p>You know, to be honest, I'm surprised Leon wasn't the one who fell to his death because he was standing much closer to the edge, but I guess it turned out that way. If only Leon hadn't confronted Ada on that shaky ass bridge, they would have both 'survived' probably. Just a 'fun' what-if fic anyways.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>